


My Savior, My Mate

by belovedhell



Series: My Boyfriend Is an 800 Year Old Vampire [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bickering, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mates, Protective Jensen, Vampire Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared accidentally opened a tomb where Jensen had been resting for eight hundred years. Jared's life was about to change. Oh, and did he mention that Jensen was a vampire? A hot one. Yup, Jared was goner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior, My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last and week and barely finished it yesterday. Enjoy! Also, I decided to do a series of this story because I want to make it kinda funny and full of awkward romance. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Jared's eyes fluttered open, automatically seeing the ceiling. He mumbled incoherent words, then- slowly- he shifted his eyes to the side, and to his horror he saw Jensen standing beside him, looking directly at Jared.

"Jesus Christ!" Jared freaked out as he swiftly sat up. "What the hell are you doing in here, Jensen!" Jared covered himself with the sheets, suddenly remembering that he was only wearing nothing but boxers. His cheeks darkened as he realized that Jensen was watching him while he was half naked.

"Watching you," Jensen said obviously. "Isn't that something humans enjoy?" Raising an eyebrow, Jensen smirked when Jared turned bright red. He could smell the blood pumping through his veins.

"No! That's fucking creepy!" Jared threw him a pillow as he shouted, "Get out of my room!" This was so embarrassing. God. Why did Jensen have to tease Jared?

Jensen ignored him and sat on the edge of the bed, he dodged another pillow that Jared threw. "I just saw a film called Twilight. A little stupid if you ask me, and very inaccurate facts about vampires. Although, since I'm new to this era I figured I would give it a shot. Maybe, the new generation of vampires does this sort of thing."

"It is stupid- Don't copy anything from that movie for the love of god! Just be yourself- I mean not all bloody thirsty- Shit," Jared grumbled in annoyance, he had no clue what nonsense he was spouting out. It was too early to deal with this shit. "And there are no other vampires! It's just you." They were having the same conversation again. Jensen wanted to find others like him- his kind.

Jensen was an eight hundred year old vampire, who looked pretty young for his age- almost- around his early twenties. Jared was twenty five, a bit older than Jensen- at least that was what he kept telling himself- by four years. Jared accidentally discovered Jensen when he was digging and searching through tombs; trying to find answers from the past, the beginning of history. Jared was a Bioarchaeologist: study of mummified remains. He flew around the world in search of the bodies himself rather than wait for people to ship them into his lab.

Jared was more than one hundred feet below when he found Jensen's tomb. It was different than any other tombs Jared had ever encountered. The tomb was carved with a strange language that Jared couldn't identify on his own, at that time, however Jensen- later- told him it was Latin. As he opened the crypt, Jared expected a mummified body, not a handsome young man sleeping so peacefully.

When sharp green eyes snapped towards him, Jared stumbled onto the floor. Fear shivering down his spine as the mysterious stranger rose from the tomb. And, what scared Jared the most was when the stranger let out a yawn, he saw pointy fangs sticking out. Jared came to a conclusion: he was a vampire. After that faithful day, Jared's life changed.

"You don't know that!" Jensen declared, "I mean look at me? I'm a vampire and I am here." Ugh, this conversation again? Jared was getting annoyed whenever Jensen would mention that there were other vampires roaming around the city. Jensen had hope and believed that his kind was still out there. All he had to do was find them.

"Oh? Have you found any?" Jared inquired. Jensen hated hearing the same question.

Jensen pouted and folded his arms in a childish manner. "Not yet..." He would look every night in the city, lurk in alleys and cemeteries, hell, even in clubs. Yet, no vampire sightings or scent anywhere; this further motivated Jensen to looking harder.

Ever since Jared rescued Jensen and brought him to his apartment, he had been nothing but kind and helpful. Jensen was awe, never once had a human been so lovely to him. Usually, they would attack Jensen upon discovering what he was, trying to burn him alive or put a stake in his heart. But Jared didn't do such a thing and for that Jensen was grateful. He was lucky to be with Jared. Even though Jared was rather cranky in the mornings, especially when a certain someone was watching him sleep like a stalker.

"Why do you want to find other vampires? Do you want to leave me that bad?" Jared joked, but underneath his tone was a hint of hurt. Jensen had been with him for three months now, and it was the most company Jared had ever gotten. Honestly, he enjoyed having Jensen near him, even developed a crush on him.

Jensen was far by beautiful, with his freckles that brought out his green eyes, and his smile that melted Jared's heart. His light brown hair that looked golden when he was near the window during sunny days. He was truly perfect in every way. Jared wanted to kiss his plump lips and wrap his around his frame. As selfish as it was... Jared didn't want Jensen to leave him.

"I don't," Jensen stated, "but I need to know if there are any of us out there. I can teach them about our old ways, our old rituals. You may not understand it Jared, but I need to do this. It has been eight centuries, my clan is probably dead by now. All my five vampire brothers gone..." Jensen shut his eyes, feeling slight remorse for his fallen friends. He didn't know what happened to them; all Jensen remembered was that they were being hunted by hunters.

Hunters were popular in the late 1200s, when vampires were known and fear by all mankind. Which was why they were hunted, Jensen's clan often moved around to avoid detection from humans, yet it was pointless since they were always discovered. There was even a time Jensen was almost decapitated by a hunter named Jeff, luckily he managed to escape. Jensen hoped he never comes across another hunter again.

"I understand. Just make sure you come back, okay?" Jared was aware that Jensen was asking him for permission. Whenever, Jensen would leave in the night, he would always make sure to ask Jared if he could go out, which was unnecessary, but polite. However, Jared had a feeling Jensen would be gone longer this time.

"Always do," and it was true. When he was out during nightfall, Jensen would be back before Jared was awake. There were some times that he would be gone for a few days max, but he never failed to come back.

This time was a bit different though.

* * *

Jared was miserable, he hadn't seen Jensen in two weeks and he greatly missed him. What if he didn't come back this time? What if he was enjoying another human's company? Or, what if he found other vampires he would rather be with?

All he wanted was to hear Jensen's silky voice. The voice that made Jared want to hear anything that came out of his mouth.

"Where are you, Jensen?" Jared whispered to himself. For three months Jared got used to having company in his home. But now, his apartment felt lonely and dull without the vampire in it. Jensen brought color into Jared's life.

He couldn't focus on the paperwork he was working on. Jared hadn't even flew out in search of tombs, no, he wanted to stay where he was and wait for Jensen. His boss, Morgan, was not happy by the sudden change to work from home, which Jared requested a while back. Nevertheless, he didn't complain since Jared had always done everything correctly.

Jared stopped going to places because he wanted to spend his time with Jensen, never once regretting his decision. Even though it must have pissed off Morgan to a certain degree, not that his boss would ever admit it.

"I miss you..." Jared sighed.

* * *

In the middle of the night Jared woke up from his bedroom. He heard noises coming from the living room. Jared immediately smiled, Jensen was finally back. He quickly ran to the door, he swung it open as called Jensen.

"Jensen, are you here?" He was met with only darkness. Although, Jared could hear munching coming from the kitchen- Was someone eating chips?

Switching on the lights, Jared screamed when he saw an intruder- What the hell! He was raiding Jared's fridge! Two cans of soda were empty and crushed on his counter, there was also a bag of chips open- Oh, come on! Some pieces of chips were scattered on the floor. Seriously? Did this guy have any manners?

"I just cleaned- Hey! Quit stealing my food!" Jared grabbed the closes thing he could get his hands on- in this case- a vase, then threw it at the intruder's direction. "Get out of here before I call 911!"

The guy dropped the ham from his mouth, then snorted, "I'm just getting a snack! No need to whine like a bitch. By the way, you're all out of steaks." He continued to look through the fridge, while Jared stood there dumbfounded. He just bought steaks! Oh, this asshole was going to jail. Did he have any idea how expensive steaks are?

"I'm calling the cops," Jared declared as he went to get his phone. Before he had a chance to dial, Jared felt a sudden breeze hit him, he blinked as his phone suddenly disappeared from his hand. "What the fuck?"

"Looking for something?" The intruder waved his phone from across the kitchen. Jared's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. How the hell did _he_ get his phone without moving from his spot? This bastard was toying with him!

"Just who are you!" Jared hissed. He was pissed, of course, he should be scared and terrified that someone broke into his apartment. However, it was around two o' clock in the middle of the night, and he was disappointed that it was not Jensen who was making the ruckus. Jared had a right to be upset, especially when the intruder ate his food, made a mess, and stole his phone.

"I'm Chad," he introduced himself as he smirked, accidentally showing his sharp fangs. Jared went pale- there was another vampire in his apartment. He was more shocked that there were _others_ like Jensen after all. There was indeed a new generation of vampires still leaving on earth. Shit, he needed to lie down-

His eyes rolled back, everything got hazy and before Jared knew it he fell back and hit the floor. The last thing he heard was Chad shouting his name. How did Chad know Jared's name?

Great. He owed Jensen an apology.

Jared's eyes fluttered open. He didn't know how long he was out, probably not that long. All he heard was murmuring, then Jared became alert when shouting echoed through the living room. Jared focused his gaze as he shifted. He was no longer on the floor, but on his couch. Who put him there? Maybe he was out cold for a while.

"What the hell did you do?" A familiar voice shouted in anger. Jared snapped his head to where there was arguing, he knew that voice. It was Jensen. He was standing right beside Jared. Oh god, just by seeing him made Jared's stomach lurch.

"J-Jensen?" What if Jared was dreaming? He had many dreams about Jensen before; some were extremely vivid and too good to be true.

"Jared," Jensen's voice was full of relief, he kneeled down to be eye level with Jared. He gave a faint smile, but it faded as his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay? Did Chad hurt you?" Jensen sniffed around him to make sure there was no blood present.

"I didn't do anything!" Chad scowled from the corner, almost like he was on timeout. All Chad wanted was a fucking snack and to get away from the _others_ , especially Tom, who Chad desperately wanted to murder. Although, since Jared got hurt in front of Chad, Jensen assumed he did something.

Jared shook his head, then smiled nervously. "No, he didn't hurt me. I just freaked out when I saw his fangs." He saw Jensen looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and confusion, so Jared continued, "Let me rephrase my words. I freaked out because he was a vampire just like you- I thought you were the only one that was a vampire... So, this is the part where you say I told you so."

Jensen's lips quirked upwards and helped Jared stand up, carefully. "I found others, Jared," Jensen added. "I went through so many cites, that's why I took forever to come back," his expression showed guilt. He was supposed to come back a week ago but he had to keep the other vampires in check.

"Really? That's great." Jared felt his chest tighten as pang of pain hit him, not because he was physically hurt, but because his heart ached.

"I know, right? I found four of them. You just met Chad." Jensen pointed at the other pissed off vampire. "He was supposed to be outside with the others, instead he's here playing with you." He glared at Chad, letting out a small hiss unaware to Jared. "Have anything to say, Chad?" in other words, apologize.

Jared stared at Chad, who was angry, but also worried. "Nice to meet you, Chad. Sorry about fainting, I just thought I was imagining things or this was just another one of my vivid dreams." Jared didn't want to get on Chad's bad side and he also didn't want Jensen to growl at him.

Chad shrugged. "Sorry for scaring you, man. I just got hungry. I gotta say, you're fun to mess with," he chuckled. "I like you! We should go to a bar or-" Chad automatically shut his mouth once he saw Jensen showing his fangs, almost as if a warning. Chad rushed out, "-you know what, nevermine. Your place is really comfy to be at. Anyways, I'm going to go outside with the others now!" He vanished in an instant.

Raising an eyebrow, Jared glanced at Jensen, confused my Chad's sudden change of attitude. "I think he's bipolar," Jensen offered, giving Jared a grin. Randomly, the grin changed into a smirk, "You have vivid dreams about vampires? Any particular one?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

Jared blushed. Shit, he couldn't believe he told Chad that embarrassing thing. Why did Jensen enjoy teasing him so much?

Clearing his throat, Jared asked, "So... Tell me about the others? Who are they?" So many questions popped into Jared's mind, and while he really wanted to ask where Jensen had been, he felt the need to know about the other vampires.

"Hmm. There's Tom, Chad, Chris, and Genevieve. Honestly, they are not what I expected," Jensen frowned. "They are not like me. Sure, they have vampire blood, but they're not-" he shook his head as he continued, "Chad and Chris were born with real vampire blood, meaning that one of their parents was a vampire. Sadly, Tom and Genevieve weren't, they were bitten and turned into a vampire by a crazy blood thirsty lunatic."

Jensen was still bitter about that. There was one major rule in his clan: _Don't bite and turn humans into vampires!_ They were pure vampires, biting a human could turn them in a monster that could not be controlled. Yet, in this era, vampires were biting random humans and turning them for no reason. At least there were no full blooded vampires like Jensen anymore.

Jared nodded. "Does this mean that they are the same? Do they drink human blood?" He mentally smacked himself. What a stupid question to ask?

Jensen grimaced, "Chad and Chris have more self-control when it comes to feeding because they were born a hybrid. But, since Tom and Genevieve were turned, it's harder for them. They are actually dangerous to society. I don't know what kind of idiot would turn humans into vampires and not take care of them."

"They do have to take care of them?" Jared tried to process everything, he figured asking questions would help.

"Of course. We, vampires, could turn humans into one of us, but we don't because it is unnecessary, unless it's your lover or mate." Jensen paused for a moment, then said, "However, I do remember an old friend who turned his best friend into a vampire. He was his maker and for that he was responsible for his best friend. Once you become a maker you have to be keeping an eye on the _newbie_."

"Have you ever turned someone?"

Jensen's eyes lowered in sadness. "No. I wanted to but... _she_ didn't want to live forever and watch everyone she loved dying." He had never once brought up his love life- even if it was anything but love- Jensen regretted all his ex-partners.

Although, there was one person that made him feel like he was someone important. Her name was Danneel, she was a human and the first person to ever make Jensen feel strong emotions for. Jensen thought she could be his mate, but he was wrong…

"I'm sorry. You must have really loved her." Jared placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder for comfort. He would wonder about Jensen's past, but Jared never asked until Jensen talked about it first. Jared recalled when he made a mistake in asking Jensen about his family, he saw nothing but sorrow in his eyes.

"I did," Jensen snarled, his nostrils flaring up, anger bubbling inside of him just by thinking about Danneel. "But she didn't love me enough to be with me! I could have given her everything: love, devotion, immortal life!" He harshly turned around, causing Jared to recoil.

"Maybe, she wasn't the one." Jared knew that there was a chance that Jensen would snap at him. This was a soft spot for the vampire. Oh, how Jared wanted to hug him and tell Jensen that he was an amazing person, but he didn't move.

"You'll find someone that'll understand and be with you, Jensen." Jared could see Jensen having an inner turmoil with himself.

Nevertheless, Jensen replied softly, "Probably."

Jared didn't have a chance to reply as Jensen raised his head swiftly. "Shit! They're fighting again!" He left the room in incredible speed, Jensen could hear arguing from top of the apartment building. Growling, Jensen jumped through the rails on the edge of the building. Jensen didn't have to guess who was fighting, he could hear them.

Chad should have stayed inside!

"Jensen, wait!" Jared whispered loudly, careful not to wake up the neighbors. He saw a glimpse of Jensen before he disappeared further into the roof. "Great..." Closing his door, Jared followed the direction he went, which was impossible for him- a human- to go through. Jared looked around his surroundings, then grinned as he saw a ladder near the rails.

Jensen narrowed his eyes as he saw Chad and Tom fighting on the ground. Chris was trying to pull them apart, but couldn't since Tom had a good grip on Chad's collarbone. Genevieve stood there frozen, she was scared.

"You fucker! Let go of me!" Chad hissed, his fangs sticking out as his eyes glowing bright red. Tom wasn't easy to get along with, he had extreme bad temper, any little thing could set him off. And, being a vampire was no walk in the park, Tom's maker fucking sucked.

"Tom, calm down," Chris ordered, he grasped Tom's shoulders as he tried to heave. Chris would play peacemaker whenever Chad and Tom fought one another. It was not easy calming down Tom, Chad no problem.

"Enough!" Jensen shouted, causing everyone to freeze by the sudden roar. "What do you think you're doing? This is not how vampires behave!"

Tom scowled and let go of Chad, who backed away from him. He winced as he touched the claw marks that were inflicted on his collarbone. Chad may be born with vampire blood, but it meant shit compared to Tom's structure. Tom was more muscular than Chad's thin muscles, not even Chris could take down him that easily.

"Tell him that!" Chad pointed and glared at Tom. "This asshole attacked me for no reason!" He stood up, never once taking his sight off of Tom.

"You called me a freak!" Tom argued.

"I called Chris that too! Not my fault you're fucking sensitive," Chad scoffed, then growled when Tom took a step forward. Chris and Genevieve got between them: Chris in front of Tom, while Genevieve in front of Chad.

"Seriously, shut up!" Chris told Chad as he glanced over his shoulder.

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt like he was dealing with children. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Tom, we talked about this. You need to control your temper-"

"Why do you always side with him!" Tom scowled, "You keep saying that we're the same but it sure as hell doesn't seem like it!" Tom was pissed, he was also cranky and craved blood, and he hadn't had an ounce of it in days. Ever since Jensen found him, Tom was forced to not attacking humans for blood, which made it worse.

"With the way you're acting isn't going to help," Jensen stated with a huff. "You're letting your temper get to you. These guys are your friends, Tom. They just want the same thing you want: help and self-control."

Tom let out a hollow laugh. "Help? I don't want help! I want blood-" A sudden voice was heard across him, and then Tom smelled _it_... Blood.

"Jensen?" Jared called out as he jumped off the ladder. He panted a little, the building was slightly high. Jared could barely see a damn thing up there, just a small lantern near the door to the roof. He took a couple of steps forward. Jared finally caught sight of Jensen and the others behind the apartment's units.

Jensen's eyes widened as he saw Tom glaring directly at Jared. Tom smirked, then his eyes turned red before he disappeared. Fuck! Chad tried to get in his way, but Tom only pushed him aside.

"Jared! Run!" was all Jared heard before he was grasped by his shirt's collar. He felt sharp claws ripping his shirt as he was pulled forward. Jared shrieked when he saw Tom looking rather demonic.

"Hey! That hurts," Jared winced, then gulped when he realized that his feet weren't on the ground anymore. Tom easily lifted him up like a bag of potatoes.

Now Jensen was furious, no one was supposed to lay a hand on Jared. That was what he told the other newcomers. He rushed to stop Tom, but stopped when he got Jared in a headlock position. His fangs near Jared's neck.

"If you hurt him I swear to god I'm going rip your throat off," Jensen threatened, no, vowed.

Jared panicked, struggling in Tom's hold, but it only made Tom tightening his arm. He found it difficult to breathe, Jared stared at Jensen, "H-Help..." Jared could feel warm breath ghosting so close to his skin.

"That's fucking low, man," Chad snarled as he stood beside Jensen. "Leave him out of this you coward!"

"I wonder how your blood tastes like?" Tom opened his mouth, Jared whimpered when he felt his fangs pressing on his soft skin. Jared thrashed as he tried to tilt his neck to the side. He was obviously no match for the vampire, who could easily kill him in one blow. Yet, Jared wasn't going down without a fight nevertheless.

Jensen suddenly spoke in Latin, " _Nunc_ _dimittis_." His expression was solemn as he looked directly at Tom, who started to move his arms and let go of Jared.

"What the fuck?" Tom couldn't control his body; it was like it had a mind on his own. "What did you do!" he demanded to know. Tom's willpower was failing him.

Once Tom released Jared he ran towards Jensen and Chad, quickly getting behind them. He didn't know what the hell was happening but he was beyond relieved that he escaped.

"You're right. We are not the same. I'm someone who could easily kill you. I have many abilities that not even the new generation of vampires could have. If I were you, I'd run far away from me before I rip your throat." Jensen whispered other Latin words, which made Tom move on his own again.

Tom gulped. The warning made him tremble, then in a split second he was gone, before Jensen went after him like he promised. Chad and Chris stood there speechless, completely scared out of their wits of what they just fucking witnessed.

Jared tugged Jensen's coat to get his attention. "You're not going... to kill him, are you?" Jared didn't like violence, so killing was something he was against. He was scared that Tom was going to hurt him, but Jared wouldn't have the heart to do the same. Maybe he was a pacifist.

Jensen's gaze softened as he turned to Jared, who was giving him the puppy-dog look. "Yes- No- Fuck, I want to, but you're going to be mad at me." He recalled that Jared hated whenever Jensen mentioned his killings he had done in the past. The only way it was okay if it was 'only for self-defense', as Jared quoted.

"I won't be mad, Jensen, just disappointed. You're better than that," Jared smiled. Ever since he found Jensen, Jared had slowly changed him without realizing, making him kind-hearted and sincere.

Jensen returned the smile, causing Chad to fake gag. "This is so fucking cheesy. I'm not in a romantic vampire movie, am I?" Chad asked as he turned to look at Chris, who shook his head.

"Afraid not, man." Chris rolled his eyes as Chad made a disgusted expression. "Get used to it because they're going to be doing that a lot."

Both boys blushed by Chris's comment. They didn't even know they were staring at one another until Chad pointed it out.

Suddenly Jared yawned, his limbs felt heavy and his eyes kept drooping. "I forgot that it's very late..." Probably around 3 AM.

"I'll take you back to your room," Jensen offered, picking up Jared bridal style. "Hold on!" Before Jared could protest by the embarrassing position, he squeaked as Jensen jumped off the building, all Jared could do was hold on for dear life as he clung to Jensen's neck. He scrunched hit eyes tightly and gripped harder.

As he waited for his death to come, nothing happened, slowly he peeked with one eye. Jared gasped when he realized that they were back in his bedroom. "How- What- When?" he questioned.

"Being a vampire has its perks," Jensen wiggled his eyebrows, then put Jared down. "Now you must sleep. My mate must be well rested."

Jared snapped his head towards Jensen. "M-Mate?" Surely, he made a mistake by saying the word mate.

"Didn't you know? When a human rescues a vampire they are loyal to their saviors. I never thought I would be out of the tomb until you found me. I'm bound to you by choice, Jared." Jensen smiled. He had already known that Jared was his mate upon first meeting, there was something about him that lured Jensen to him. But, Jensen didn't tell Jared about it in the beginning, since he didn't want to overwhelm his mate.

The expression Jared had was priceless.

"The others are aware of you being my mate, which is why I told them not to lay a hand on you. Although, I get a feeling Chad is going to disobey me since he's fond of you," Jensen grumbled, then sighed. "I'm sorry you almost got hurt. I didn't expect Tom to attack you like that. He was a ticking bomb ready to happen; I heard that quote in a movie, did I say it right?"

His urge to chuckle was halted when he let out another yawn. "Don't worry... I'm fine." Jared's eyes began to droop. As much as he wanted to ask questions about being Jensen's mate, Jared's brain was not going to cooperate.

Jared wasn't even aware that Jensen was gently pushing him until he was resting on his bed. Jared snuggled on his pillow and drifted off to sleep as Jensen covered him with a blanket. Jensen kissed his temple. He would love to be beside him and wrap his arms around Jared's waist. But first, he had to take care of some business.

Glancing at Jared one last time, Jensen disappeared from the bedroom and appeared on the roof. Genevieve looked at him with a concern expression as she asked, "How's Jared? Is he okay?" Genevieve was someone that Jensen found it hard to believe that she was a vampire. She was friendly and against violence; her and Jared would get along quite well.

"He's fine... but I heard his heartbeat, he's a little shaken up," he frowned and mentally berated himself for not taking care of his mate. His face hardened, "Chad, Chris," he addressed.

"Yeah?" Chris said, leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What's up?" Chad, who was sitting on the ledge, rushed near Jensen like an obedient soldier.

"I have an order. Find Tom-" Jensen narrowed his eyes as he continued, "-and kill him."

Genevieve covered her mouth with her hand. "Jensen, you told Jared you wouldn't do such a thing!" She knew that she was going way out of line, but someone had to knock some sense into Jensen.

Jensen paused, and for a moment Genevieve thought her words sunk in, until he spoke, "Correction. I'm not doing anything. Chad and Chris will be the ones doing everything, right?" Jensen turned to the two fellow vampires.

Chad smirked as he popped his knuckles. "With pleasure." He was the first to leave, getting a head start on finding Tom. Chad already had his scent and couldn't wait cut his heart out. That bastard saw it coming! How revenge was so sweet?

"Dude, wait- Shit. It's going to be a long night..." Chris said exasperated and rushed after Chad.


End file.
